Bring Me Back
by TrappedInWonderland
Summary: Orihime had lost her way, she didn't know how to escape the dark. Thankfully she has a guide to show her the way.


**Hi! This is just a short little that beat me over the head until I wrote it! I'm pretty happy with this one and I hope you like it as well!**

**The song for this one shot (because there seems to be one for every single one!) is Waiting for the End by Linkin Park. For some reason it reminded me of a journey from the dark back into the light and soaking up the sun and all that jazz!**

**This is also slightly AU (I hate the way the battle really went!) and a little OOC, even though I don't really believe in a character being OOC, but we'll save that rant for another author's note :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly, or squat, or Bleach.  
**

* * *

Her steps were small, hardly covering any distance at all. She was so afraid, she was shaking. She brought her arms up to hug herself and tried to continue onward, but her body wouldn't move.

"Inoue?" a smooth male voice asked, concerned for her.

"I-I'm fine! I just need a minute or two…" she answered, trying to sound strong and cheery.

He moved closer to her and put a warm hand on her shoulder. Her ashen eyes shot up to meet his chocolate orbs automatically. He looked worried, a scowl on his face.

"You're not okay, Inoue. What's wrong?" he asked.

She moved her eyes from his. How could she admit the reason she was shaking and rooted to her spot to him, the one who had risked everything to save her.

"…" she moved her lips but Ichigo couldn't make out her words.

He leaned closer, "What was that?"

"I'm scared." she whispered a blush painting her cheeks.

She was scared of what awaited her at the end of their path, of what was being decided. She knew she had been branded a traitor from Ishida-kun, but would the soul society try to kill her or imprison her? She had only done what she thought would save her friends, she had only wanted them to stay unharmed. She was more afraid of what she would find awaiting her, or what she wouldn't find. The substitute soul reaper hadn't told her much except that Aizen had made it into Karakura before he had stopped him. She was afraid that she would never see the city again, that when she stepped out of the darkness a giant crater would greet her, or a pile of bodies with Tatsuki's on the very to-

"Nothing will happen to you. I'm going to bring you home to Tatsuki, like I promised." he said with a small smile.

She looked into his eyes once more and saw his resolve. She graced him with a smile and began to shuffle foreword. Her strides became larger as she began to see the light ahead of them, not realizing how excited she had been to see the light again, to feel the sun on her skin. Her smile became wider and she was walking briskly now. Ichigo walked next to her and chuckled at her sudden eagerness. She was practically jogging now and he sped up to keep with her. He saw in her eyes that she was ready to fly now, ready to hurtle into the light. He held out his hand in invitation, and she took it without thought. He pulled her into his side and wrapped a secure arm around her waist. He used flash step and they were soon at the end of the dark void of the garganta. The portal's maw ripped open and the two flew out of the opening, into the sunshine of the beautiful day.

Orihime closed her eyes and soaked it all in. She felt them land somewhere grassy and as soon as she was free of Ichigo's comforting arm she twirled, her skirt fanning out a little. When she stopped she held her face up, trying to capture the sun's warmth and light with it. She didn't realized she was crying until a soft hand brushed the salty tears away. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the orange haired boy softly. He smiled back at her, not able to keep his happiness hidden.

When she had been taken- his light, his sun, the center of his world was ripped away from him. He had known how she felt about him, contrary to what everyone believed, but he hadn't known how he felt about her. He realized how much he loved her when his world became dark and gray the day she disappeared. He realized how much he depended on her happiness, her innocence to make everything seem okay when it was taken from him. How he needed her comforting presence, her ashen eyes filled with belief in his power, her smile lighting up his world. He needed her, couldn't survive without her.

After he had defeated Ulquiorra, he listened as she confessed quietly, and surprised her as he pulled her head to his chest.

"I know." he had said and kissed the crown of her head, "I feel the same, sorry it took so long."

He had been forced to leave her then, he had Aizen and Yammy and many more to worry about, but it hadn't been as difficult as he had thought it would be. With everyone's help, they managed to bring Aizen down. The Hogyoku was now waiting for Orihime, Urahara wanted her to reject it from existence.

He was brought back to reality by her sweet voice.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said locking his eyes with hers, he could loose himself in those ashen depths if he wasn't careful.

"Thank you, for bringing me back. I also want to thank you for protecting me. I know I'll always be able to count on you." she said with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me-"

"I'm not done." she interrupted him.

He stayed silent as she began again, softer and sweeter than before.

"Thank you, for bringing me back to the light…I thought I was going to perish there…but you brought me back…I can't say I'll be able to defend you from hollows or anything. You probably wouldn't let me anyways. But I can promise you that no matter what I will shield you from whatever harm I can and I will heal you whenever you are injured. I know I can depend on you and I want you to know that you can depend on me." she said, her eyes practically glowing with love.

He held her close in response, "I already depend on you, Orihime."

She was his light after all.

**:**

**:**

**:**

_~Ang Pagtatapos~**  
**_

_

* * *

_

**Just a quick note- the last two words "**_Ang Pagtatapos"_** mean "the end" in Fillipino. I used to put Fin at the end of my stories but I wanted to be a little different! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review!  
**


End file.
